Health conditions associated with posture can require careful management of patients' positions to reduce the risk of the health condition worsening. Adherence to recommended body angles can be challenging for patients to achieve and for caregivers to monitor on a frequent basis. Proper adherence can facilitate management of the health condition, increase patient compliance, and assist caregivers.